Frisk Me To Sorrow
__NOEDITSECTION__ Frisk Me To Sorrow She was dying. Knocked straight down from the air. Dying. Laughter. Laughter. Dying. All that Frisk could think of is the horrible laughter of the SkyWing patrol. Frisk was important. ''Any other IceWing under her could die and no one would care, but she, dying? They'd all freak. That was at least, what Frisk herself thought. She was a beautiful, regal, ''important ''of all things dragoness. Her vision - seen from glistening blue eyes, was turning to darkness all around her. The last thing Frisk saw before absolutely blacking out was the crimson silhouette of a SkyWing. Has he come to kill me? Frisk awoke to a strange face. She was not in her Palace room. It was a dark area instead. She blinked a few times before roaring, and launching her injured self at the SkyWing. She did, however, feel a sudden pain in her wing and leg. It stopped Frisk, and seemed to drag her down to the floor again. "Who are you?" the beautiful dragoness croaked, attempting to roar. "Quiet!" he snapped. The SkyWing took a quick peek outside the cave, and let out a sigh of relief. Frisk's eyes narrowed into a glare. "Why am I here?" Frisk snarled and bared her teeth, a cold frost forming in her throat. The SkyWing blinked. "Well, I must admit, I didn't like my patrol" Frisk began to feel the frost reach her mouth. ''It'll be ready if I need it. ''She began to plot ways of 'escape & kill', until she heard his voice say "but I couldn't just watch you die." "So I saved you..." His voice trailed away as Frisk's bright, yet dark eyes began to soften. She turned to him and blinked twice. "Why would you do that?" The SkyWing shrugged. "Why wouldn't I... I mean, I couldn't just watch you ''die. That'd be... that'd be sickening. Don't you think?" A pain jabbed Frisk in the stomach. The SkyWing was scared of watching a dragon die, while Frisk had killed many dragons in the duration of war. This feeling wasn't something she'd felt before. Was it... guilt? "Y-yeah," she managed to croak. She was still a bit tired, and her leg and wing pains were beginning to return. The SkyWing seemed to notice and began to grab bandages and a little pack of ice. He ripped the old bandages from her wing and leg and began to apply an ointment. He then wrapped it in the new bandages and when he finished, held packs of ice against the wounds. Frisk blinked, grateful. "What's your name, anyway?" "I'm Granite," he smiled. "What do you go by?" "I'm Frisk." For the first time in a while, the IceWing's mouth formed into a genuine smile. The pair's eyes snapped together. It was only a few seconds before Granite broke the silence. "Can I teach you something?" About three weeks had passed. Granite had taught Frisk many new things about herbs; something she'd never thought she would learn. It wasn't just that that Frisk had learned, she also swapped personalities. She was still confident and beautiful, but she noticed that she would respond with more "Please" and "No, thank you!"s. Granite was happy, too. Frisk was feeling much better, and she knew there was something she needed to tell Granite. Granite nodded at her request to speak to him in the back room of the cave. "What is it, love?" "My family, back home. Oh Granite, I put them aside. I never spoke to them, I-I... I don't know what to do, not that I'm feeling better I'll have to return, oh! What should I do-" Frisk began to spill all of her emotions out to the handsome SkyWing, before he shushed her. "Shhh, it's okay Frisk. You're okay," he began to hug her, smiling kindly and whispering "shh..." into her ear gently. "Oh, Granite... when I left for Third Circle - that's an IceWing ranking - I felt they were unimportant to me, even though they gave me many gifts and presents because of that. I worked up to First Circle, and they gave me nearly everything they had...it wasn't enough." Frisk's tears streamed down her face. "And now, I fear, since I am better...I'll have to return to my family; but I fear they will not love me anymore, after how I neglected them." "They are your family. They will always ''love you. Frisk...you must leave me and go back to them. Apologize, and let them surround you with love once again...promise me that you will, Frisk." Granite gave her one more hug. "Please - this cannot wait. You need to go back. Please." "Granite...I will...I will for you and my family...not for the rank or treasure. I am better then that now, Granite... Oh, I love you!" Her last words before taking off into the sunset. Granite thought a lot about her words. His voice - barely a whisper - spoke into the breeze to the blue-white silhouette of the dragon flying into the sunset. "I...I love you too, Frisk." -------- ''Thank you for reading. This is a story by Sorapaw for Infinity! Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Content (Sorapaw) Category:Genre (Short Story) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Genre (Romance)